1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent light fixture with an assembly housing with removable portions to allow for simplified wiring of sequential fluorescent light fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fluorescent light fixtures have ballast assemblies which include terminals to which electrical power lines are individually attached. This is adequate for individual or small-scale applications which require a limited number of fluorescent fixtures. However, for large-scale industrial or commercial applications wherein several fluorescent light fixtures are sequentially arranged in rows, the wiring of the ballast assemblies from a common electrical power line is tedious and time-consuming.